


Young love

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, just cute and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Arthur helps Sean confessing his feelings.Using the prompt “I’ve liked you for a while now”





	Young love

“If I hear one more goddman word of how beautiful and sweet she is Sean...” Arthur left the threat open to his imagination.  
“Aye, I know Arthur” said Sean lifting his hands to defend himself “But you are the brother I never met, so help me with this one, would ya?”  
The boy had been nagging into Arthur’s ears for weeks now, and he just wished that Sean would stop being childish and told her how he felt. Arthur knew better than no one how time could be precious when it came to those things.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll help you” he said leading Sean to sit at the table with him “Now tell me, did you two ever talk?”  
“We do but, oh no...” Sean said, hiding his face. Sean? Ashamed of something? Ok, now he had Arthur’s full attention.  
“There was this time, we was dancing, I wanted to compliment her...” Sean gulped, cutting the sentence by half.  
“Go on...”  
“I had a few to much drinks, you know, to be easier to ask her to dance.”  
“What did you do, Sean” Arthur asked, raising one brow.  
“I wanted to say that she had a nice smell, something floral, ya know?”  
“Yes...?”  
“But instead I said that I smelled nice.”  
Arthur didn’t hold back the laughter.  
“Are ya done laughing at me, Arthur Morgan?”  
“Not sure.” he said, still chuckling “oh c’mon! It’s not that bad, Sean, at least she knows you smell good!”  
“Very funny.”  
“Tell me why you like her, that could help you later.”  
Arthur saw his whole face change when thinking of the girl. Arthur knew that moment he was serious about something, for a change.  
“I just like her, ya know?” he sighed “She always laugh at my jokes in that quiet way of hers, and it doesn’t seem like she takes me for granted like some folk here” he said, narrowing his eyes at Arthur.  
“Go on...”  
“I don’t like how I make myself a fool around her.”  
“That much you don’t have to worry about it, you are always like that” Arthur laughed.  
“I don’t know... I just want to spend more time around her, and don’t get me wrong, she’s pretty but there’s more than that...”  
“And she smells nice!” Arthur said.  
Sean nodded in agreement.  
“And she smells nice!”  
“I think that will do Sean!”  
“What ya mean?”  
A pair of hands came from his behind and closed his eyes. Arthur had a satisfied smile on his face.  
“guess who!” you said.  
“Please tell me you just got here.” Sean whined.  
“Oh no! I’ve heard everything Mr. Macguire” You said sitting beside him, your beating faster and faster.  
Sean’s ears turned red. Arthur never saw the boy being so embarrassed about something. He guessed he could’ve done this in a less painful way for him, but hey, it seemed like it was working.  
Arthur got up, leaving the two of you and joining Dutch who had also witnessed the whole thing.  
“And you know what?” you said bringing your face close to his “I liked you for awhile now.”  
His smile was so pure and bright you could almost feel the electricity buzzing between you two. With a swift move, Sean wrapped his arms around you, overwhelmed by the turns of the events.  
From afar, Dutch waited Arthur to join him.  
“What’s going on with those two?” he asked as you and Sean kissed each other enthusiastically.  
“Young love, Dutch. Let them be.” he said, feeling pretty damn proud of the idiot he know thought as a young brother.


End file.
